1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower head structures and more particularly to universal water control systems that may be used in conjunction with shower head structures and that may be universally applied.
2. Related Art
There are several methods and apparatus for replacing shower heads. In general, the base structure for water control handle for a shower head is simply a valve stem on the end of a valve that connects to hot and cold water pipes. The mix of both the hot and cold water determines the temperature of the water that comes out of the shower head or the bath faucet. The valve stem generally extends from the wall and may even include the pipe itself extending from the surface of a wall. The diameter of the pipe may vary along with the distance it extends from the wall. In addition, the size of the valve stem may not be uniform.
When replacing a shower assembly, including the shower head and the water control valve or handle, the old shower head is to be removed. All pipe threads, surfaces etc. must be cleaned and leveled. Replacement begins with a cover plate or trim plate through which the water pipe extends. A trim plate must be selected through which the valve stem of the water pipe fits. The trim plate is secured in its position with respect to the wall and the valve stem of the water pipe extending through the wall. This is commonly done by securing screws through the trim plate and screwing them into holes on the valve body. Generally a handle attaches to the valve stem either extending from the wall or located behind the wall. The handle includes a stop position for the stem housing to prevent scalding caused by excessively hot water being delivered. This stop prevents rotation of the valve stem so that the temperature of the mix coming out of the shower head will never be the temperature of that coming directly from the hot water heater.
In general, when a shower head or similar water control device is to be replaced, it usually must be replaced with one by the same manufacturer to avoid complications in the replacement. If a water control device manufactured by one other than the one that manufactured the one being replaced, the valve stem may extend too far from the wall to fit properly or the valve stem may not extend far enough to meet the handle. Also, the pipe from which the valve stem extends may be itself extending out of the wall. If any new water control device by a different manufacturer is to be used, additional work and modification of the system often results. This increases both the time involved in replacement and the overall cost of the project in materials and man hours.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for replacement of water control devices that will simplify the installation of new controls without excessive materials and additional work.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universal water control replacement system that can be adapted to be used on any presently existing system.
It is an additional object of the present invention to reduce the amount of time required to replace water control systems.